Problem: In his history class, Kevin took 6 exams. His scores were 83, 98, 80, 81, 91, and 95. What was his average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $83 + 98 + 80 + 81 + 91 + 95 = 528$ His average score is $528 \div 6 = 88$.